1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scalable software monitoring infrastructure, using parallel task queuing, to operate in elastic cloud environments.
2. Background
Current commercially available software monitoring infrastructures may be designed and scaled for computer environments that are medium in size and static in nature. Certain entities that deploy software applications may determine the maximum number of computers or computer images that are needed for a specific application, and then deploy a monitoring infrastructure of a fixed size for the purpose of software monitoring. In certain situations these monitoring infrastructures are hierarchical and form a hub-and-spoke model.
In many situations, it has been observed that hierarchical monitoring infrastructures begin to fail after monitoring more than a certain number (e.g., 30,000) of computer systems. In other words, the hierarchical monitoring infrastructures may not scale to more than a certain number (e.g., 30,000) of computer systems.
Additionally, in certain situations, such hierarchical infrastructures may also fail when the computing environment changes dynamically over a period of time, instead of remaining static over the period of time.